Total Drama Dimensions
by MuggleBehavior
Summary: Ever wanted to read a story where anything could happen? In which the characters could go anywhere, either real or fiction? Well join 24 OCs as they compete in different dimensions in order to win 1,000,000 bucks! -APPS CLOSED-
1. Prologue and Application

There stood the building

Yeah, of course it wasn't just any building. The old, rusty building with barely any windows and the brown paint chipping off concealed a secret. Why else would Chris be heading there?

There he stood, in front of the three-story building in the middle of Oklahoma. It had been abandoned for years now. Ever since the company that used to own it went bankrupt, and had to close it down.

The townspeople didn't get near the place. There were rumors that a teenage girl had died there four years ago after she was dared to go in. She slipped on some oil and hit her head on a desk. Now the town's folk say that she haunts the building looking for revenge.

But that wasn't the reason Chris was there. He knew the building wasn't really haunted. He was there to meet an old friend. Well a co-worker.

He pushed the metal door and it creaked. The sound echoed through the empty main entrance. It was the only room the ex-owners decided to clean.

As he walked through the room, his footsteps also echoed. He walked towards the nearest door and knocked. It was a special knock, two taps and a kick, just like they had planned.

Multiple sets of locks clicked, and the door swung wide open. There stood Chef in his usual attire, and he seemed annoyed. He looked at Chris like he wanted to punch him or something.

"Is it ready?" Chris asked. He ignored the look that Chef was giving him.

"Just finished it man." Chef said quickly. He wiped some sweat off of his forehead with his arm. "It's in here, follow me."

"No, I think you can follow _me_." Chris said as he pushed Chef aside and waked in. Chef was furious now.

The room was covered in junk. Junk like screws, old machine parts, spider webs, old tools, etc. One area was cleaned off though in a perfect circle. And there it stood, right at the center.

"There she is." Chef said with a look of accomplishment on his face. "I call her the Time Warper."

"I think I'll call her the Chris Warper." Chris said. Chef opened his mouth to say something but he closed it. He already knew how Chris was.

"So does it really travel through dimensions?" Chris asked hopefully.

"Of course it does." Chef said as he stepped over to the Chris Warper and leaned on it.

From the outside, the Chris Warper looked like a regular school bus. With the exception of the back, this had huge rocket boosters. The window glasses were bullet-proof and thick like the glass in zoos and aquariums. The outside of the Chris Warper was indestructible.

"Prove it." Chris said. He crossed his arms, tapped his foot, and starred at Chef doubtfully. Chef held out a glass jar. Inside it was a red and blue flower. Noise was emitting from it. "What's that?" Chris asked.

"It's a flower that's been extinct for hundreds of years. Ant it can talk." Chef replied. "I went to the talking flower dimension and took it."

"I really can't take that sentence seriously." Chris told him with a smirk on his face. "I believe you though."

"Come check out the inside of it." Chef said as he motioned him to the bus door.

Chris once again pushed Chef aside and walked in. The first thing he noticed was the driver and passenger's seats. They weren't the regular uncomfortable school bus seats; they were high class red one person sofa seats. The car panel was covered with flashing multi-color buttons and a few levers. The rest of the bus was filled with the seats that were the opposite of the first two. In the back was a bathroom and a small circular platform that glowed bright blue.

"What's that?" Chris asked.

"It's a teleporter." Chef replied. "I made another one just like it. It's next to the Time Warper. Once you press that button on the wall, anything standing on the platform will be teleported to the other teleporter."

"First, that's brilliant!" Chris exclaimed. "Second, it's called the Chris Warper." Chef just rolled his eyes. "How does this thing work anyway?"

"There's a small keyboard in the steering wheel. You type in the name of the dimension you'd like to go to, and in a few minutes you're there." Chef explained. "So when can we start the next season?"

A few months ago, Chris had hired Chef to start working on a vehicle that could travel through dimensions. He believed that if he hosted a game show through different dimensions, he'd change television forever. So here he was, with the Chris Warper finally completed.

"Soon. We need to go through the applications first." Chris told him as he started as he started to walk out of the bus. "I've also have an idea that is so epic."

"What is it?"

"We're bringing an old contestant back to be a co-host!" Chris explained with a smile from ear to ear. "Awesome, right?"

"I guess." Chef said. "Who are you bringing though?"

"Haven't decided yet." Chris told him as he headed towards the door. "You'll find out soon enough. By the way, I left a list of stuff you need to get for the show inside the Chris Warper. Get everything or you're fired." With that Chris slammed the door behind him.

"Asshole." Chef grumbled as he went to get it. He really did hate that guy.

**Disclaimer: I think it's pretty obvious that I don't own Total Drama.**

**If you're reading this, put "fish" on top of your App. **

**Okay, I know what you all are going to say. There's no such thing as dimension travel or teleporters. I know that. It was just an idea I had for the story. And can't we all just have big imaginations?**

**So, I'm taking in 24 contestants. 12 girls and 12 guys. Please try to come up with something original, but not too original that the OC is disturbing. **

**By the way, if you're planning on not reviewing after your character is eliminated, don't even bother applying. It makes the story less fun for everyone, and being a baby is not helping anyone at all. I'm planning on having an aftermath show, so your character will still be in the story in a way. And there is always a possibility that a contestant or contestants will return. **

**I'm up for criticism since it can help me improve, but try not to be harsh. Bullying isn't cool. **

**Now if you really read this put "Fried Kool-Aid" on top of your App. **

**Have fun too. That's the whole point of this story.**

Full name:

Age:

Birthdate (You may or may not include year):

Gender:

Stereotype:

...

Personality:

Personal biography?:

Do they curse?:

Do you want your character to be paired?:

How would they act when they're on the island?:

How would they act around their friends?:

How would they act around their enemies?:

How would they act around their crush?:

What's their family like?:

What're their friends like?:

Religion (If they have one, and how religious are they):

Fear(s) (And reason(s) why):

...

Facial features:

Race:

Hair style/color:

Eye shape/color:

Body shape:

Height/weight:

Normal clothing:

Pajama clothing:

Swim clothing:

...

Audition tape (Optional, but sending one in makes it more likely that your character will be picked.):

Challenge ideas? (This will be helpful in the future, so please include it):

Which old Total Drama contestant should co-host with Chris and Chef?:

Anything else I should know?:

**Good luck to you all. And thanks for applying. **


	2. Unofficial Cast List

**I'd like to thank all of you for applying! I picked some characters, but there are some spots available! **

**If you weren't accepted right now, don't fret, it just means I haven't decided whether or not your character will be in, or in other words they're in the 'Box'. There's still a chance that he/she could get in.**

**If you want to try again or you're applying for the first time, some characters that could get in are: Kid with a puppet, Cheerleader, Jock, Artist, Filmmaker, and Animal Lover.**

**I decided to add my own OC Gregory into the story. **

**I still need 6 guys and 6 girls. So here's the list: **

**Theodore "Ted" Mackilin- The Horror Film Addict**

**Beezanna Marianne Morris- The Kind Spy Kid**

**Alexis Crystal Black- The Popular Trouble Maker**

**Tonya Jane "T.J." Patterson- The Thrill-Seeking Country Girl**

**Joe Smeader- The Nice Guy**

**Roberta Anne Faber- The Cheeky Tomboy**

**Gregory Fletcher- The Cool Archer**

**Charlotte Sopht- The Plain Jane**

**Ryan Tomoki Okazaki- Punk Rocker**

**Everett Mick Connaway- The Demented Innocent Boy**

**Isabelle Jane "Izzy" Stilio- Freak/Loser**

**Oliver Peterson- The Wannabe Hero**

**OC's in the Box:**

**Sheamus O'Ferrelly- The World's Reject**

**Bob Swiggs- The Huge, Dumb Gentleman**

**Leo Jame Smith- The Shy Bookworm**

**Namine Ninamori- Cute but Sarcastic Skateboarding Chick**

**Here's my OC's app:**

Full name: Gregory Fletcher

Age:16

Birthdate (You may or may not include year):3/10/95

Gender:Male

Stereotype: The Cool Archer

...

Personality: Gregory is a cool guy. He's good at sports, has the looks, and gets all the girls. He's obsessed with archery, ever since his grandfather introduced him to it. He's known to be a funny, nice guy, and is friends with a lot of people. He also has a hat collection of every kind of hat out there. He does have a few draw backs though. He's scared to use his archery skills around people since he accidentally killed his grandfather. Some people judge him based on his popularity and think he's stuck up. Another one of his faults is that he panics too much, which can lead to unwanted situations. Overall he's a nice, cool guy who's a bit panicky.

Personal biography?: Gregory was born in Huston, Texas. He lives with his mom Charlotte and his dad Phil. He also has two little sisters, Amy and Lucia. When he was five, his grandfather Lewis introduced him to archery. His grandfather was a professional archer. He would take him out camping during the weekends, and teach him all his ways. Gregory quickly became obsessed with it. Then one day, when he was 13, in a freak accident, Gregory had accidentally shot his grandfather with an arrow and killed him. It haunted him from then on, and he even had to take some therapy. Since then, he's afraid to use his archery skills around other people.

Do they curse?: Yeah

Do you want your character to be paired?: Of course!

How would they act when they're on the island?: Gregory would probably be in the forests/jungles of the island, practicing his archery. By himself of course!

How would they act around their friends?: Laid back and cool. He'd probably make some jokes.

How would they act around their enemies?: He'd stick up for himself and others. If he's really pissed, he'll grab his bow and arrow and aim it at the person.

How would they act around their crush?: Nervous, jittery. He'd probably stare at the ground, so no direct eye contact!

What's their family like?: His family are some of the most supportive and helpful people ever. After the accident, they continued to push Greg to continue archery. They're a bit crazy, but everyone's family is, right?

What're their friends like?: Do to his rep, most people would only think his friends are the populars. But they would be wrong. He's also friends with many nerds and geeks he feels sorry for. His best friend, Drake, being a techy.

Religion (If they have one, and how religious are they): Christian, nothing serious but going to church every Sunday.

Fear(s) (And reason(s) why): He's scared of accidentally killing someone with an arrow, after he killed his grandfather by accident. He's also scared of cats, due to an incident in his childhood.

...

Facial features: Greg has a round shaped head, with regular sized ears. His lips are a bit big. He has a skinny, pointed nose.

Race: Italian

Hair style/color: Short curly chocolate brown hair.

Eye shape/color: Bright ocean blue

Body shape: Gregory is tall and slender. He's really skinny, which is the reason why people call him "Toothpick". The arms are very muscular due to him being an archer.

Height/weight: 5'8, 135

Normal clothing: Dark green Polo shirt, black Levi jeans, and black converse. He also wears a green and black striped fedora hat, with a red feather sticking out of it.

Pajama clothing: Matching green pajamas with bows and arrows on it.

Swim clothing: Green and red swimming trunks

...

Audition tape: The camera turns on to show a skinny boy with curly brown hair in the middle of a forest. Trees and plants surrounded the area, and the sun was shining brightly. He was holding a bow and arrow in his hands, and was smiling at the camera.

"Uh, hello T.V producers." He said. "My name's Gregory and I want to come on your show. I know, I may not be the most interesting guy ever, and there are probably millions of people auditioning, but I wanted you all to consider me anyway. I have a little trick to show you all."

He suddenly pointed to the trees that were over 50 meters away. On ten of them were green targets.

"I'm going to hit all ten of those targets in less than a minute." He said. "On the bull's-eyes."

The camera moved back a bit and he said "Amy be careful, I don't want to hit you." His face saddened a little.

"Don't worry, I trust you Greg." She replied.

He pulled his arm back, and in a couple of fast movements, arrows flew through the air. The camera focused on the trees and showed that the arrows had hit each target dead center.

"Well there you go." Gregory continued. "Hopefully that little trick of mine will persuade you guys to let me on your show. Well peace out until then."

The camera went black.

Challenge ideas? (This will be helpful in the future, so please include it): Maybe a ghost hunt, scavenger hunt, boat race around the island?

Anything else I should know?: He sometimes carries his bow and arrow around with him.

**Now for the co- host. Right now I see that a lot of you guys want it to be either Bridgette, Izzy, Geoff, Noah, Gwen or Alejandro. I haven't made a decision yet, but I will after more apps come in. **


	3. Complete Cast List

**Here's the official cast list for Total Drama Dimensions:**

**Theodore "Ted" Mackilin- The Horror Film Addict**

**Beezanna Marianne Morris- The Kind Spy Kid**

**Alexis Crystal Black- The Popular Trouble Maker**

**Tonya Jane "T.J." Patterson- The Thrill-Seeking Country Girl**

**Joe Smeader- The Nice Guy**

**Roberta Anne Faber- The Cheeky Tomboy**

**Gregory Fletcher- The Cool Archer**

**Charlotte Sopht- The Plain Jane**

**Ryan Tomoki Okazaki- Punk Rocker**

**Everett Mick Connaway- The Demented Innocent Boy**

**Isabelle Jane "Izzy" Stilio- Freak/Loser**

**Oliver Peterson- The Wannabe Hero**

**Bob Swiggs- The Huge, Dumb Gentleman**

**Jade Sophia Norris- The Bi-Polar Cheerleader**

**Matthew Jacob Hart- The Future Filmmaker**

**Nick Dawson- The Mechanical Guy**

**Damien Keller- Jock**

**Iris Keller- Dancer**

**Jordan Andrew Sedgewick- The Strange Ventriloquist **

**Jessi-Ann Michaels- The Observant Artist**

**Gracline Hwang- Young, Kleptomaniac Genius**

**Krystal Ashlee Tate- ****Sauvé Bittersweet Queen Bee**

**Lena Otabor- Angry Hippie **

**Michael "Mike" Fisher- Arrogant Prick**

**That's a pretty diverse list if I say so myself! I noticed a little issue though:**

**Since Roberta's nickname is "Bob", and since she refuses to be called anything else, she shares the same name as Bob Swiggs. So I'm thinking that'd I'd call him Bobby? If that's okay with the creator?**

**Also, I really wanted to pick Mylene, but I ran out of places, and she was similar to Roberta. Sorry to that creator. Maybe she'll show up in the aftermath as an intern or something.**

**The co-host is going to be kept secret until the first chapter. **

**For the people who have been selected, I need you to fill this out below. Nothing serious, just stuff about relationships. **

Who do you see your character befriending?: Who do you see your character being neutral with?:

Who do you see your character being enemies with?:

If you want them paired, can you please name a few possible crushes?:

Beserk Button(s)? (Things that would send them over the edge):

**Greg:**

Who do you see your character befriending?: Joe, Isabelle, Jessi-Ann, Bob, Damien, Jade, Everett

Who do you see your character being neutral with?: Gracline, Lena, Oliver, Jordan, Iris, Ryan, Beezanna, Nick, Alexis, Ted

Who do you see your character being enemies with?: Krystal, Michael, Matthew,

If you want them paired, can you please name a few possible crushes?: T.J, Charlotte, Roberta, Jessi-Ann

Beserk Button(s)? (Things that would send them over the edge): Being reminded about him accidentally killing his grandfather.


	4. The Introductions: Part 1

**I was going to introduce all 24 contestants together, but it was taking too long. So you'll only be meeting twelve in this chapter. Before we start, here are some things I wanted to tell you all:**

**Bold= Author's Note**

**Bold****= Confessional**

_Italicize= Flashback or thought._

**Everything else is normal.**

**I have plans for a lot of couples, but I don't want to tell you guys who they are because that'll spoil everything. You won't notice any of them in this chapter, well maybe at the beginning. I'll start developing them in the next one. And the co-host will also be coming in the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama, or any of the brands and movies mentioned below. **

Chris and Chef were waiting in the building for the twenty four contestants that were on their way there. They stood next to the Chris Warper, which was spotless clean.

"We should really give this place a name." Chris told Chef. He was wearing his usual clothes, with the addition of black sunglasses.

"How about "The Hideout"?" Chef replied. He was too wearing his usual attire, but this time he added a red bow tie. He also seemed clean.

"Nah, I think I'll call it "Chris's Hideout"." Chris told him. Chef mumbled something, but Chris ignored him and looked at his watch. "They're late." He growled. "I should really hire some new interns."

"Speaking of workers," Chef started. "Where's that co-host you were talking about?"

"She'll be here soon." Chris replied as he stared at the entrance.

"She? So it's a girl then?" Chef asked. His face brightened up. He sure was happy that there wasn't going to be a meat fest of co-hosts that season.

"Shush, I think they're here." Chris said as he started to fix himself for no reason at all. Just then there was a knock at the door and he shouted "Come in!"

The door swung open and a girl around the age of 16 walked in. Her wavy hair was dark brown, which matched her eyes. She had on a red tank top with a dark blue, sleeveless jean jacket over it. She also had on some white Nikes and dark blue jean shorts. Around her neck was a chain that had a golden rose at the end.

The girl smiled as she spotted Chris and Chef, but she began to look puzzled once she noticed the Chris Warper.

"Uh, hi guys." She said timidly.

"Looks like you're the first one here." Chef stated. "It's nice to meet you."

"I think it's pretty obvious that she's the first one here, idiot." Chris told Chef. He looked at the girl and raised his eyebrow. "Who are you again?"

"I'm Jessi-Ann Michaels." She told him.

"Oh yeah, the artist." Chris remembered. "Well stand over there and wait for the others to come."

"Is it a long wait or something?" Jessi-Ann asked him. "Because if it is, I'd like to show you some of my work."

"It isn't, I hear somebody coming right now." Chris replied with a sigh of relief.

The door opened once again and a guy who was probably 16 walked inside. He had on a white sleeveless shirt, black shorts, black sandals, and a black cowboy hat with a white rim.

"Hey guys, the name's Bob Swiggs." He said as he held out his hand.

"My name's Jessi-Ann." She said as she grabbed Bob's hand and shook it.

He eyed Jessi-Ann's necklace and said "That's a nice chain you got there miss."

"Oh, thanks. My Dad gave it to me."

"Can I see it?" Bob asked, and without thinking he snatched the chain from her neck.

"No!" Jessi-Ann cried out as she grabbed the necklace from his hand. "I'm sorry, but you shouldn't be snatching anyone's personal items!"

Bob frowned and looked at the ground sadly.

**Bob: "This is always happening to me! I just wish I was smarter, because a smart person would have never done that!"**

"Well…uh…oh look, more people! Thank God!" Chris said as a boy and a girl walked into the room. The two of them looked very similar. The boy wore a red shirt that had an eagle on the back, black jeans, and red tennis shoes. He had black shaggy hair and turquoise colored eyes.

The girl wore a blue t-shirt that said "BITE ME" on it, black jeans, and black converse. Her straight, shoulder length hair was black, and like the boy, she also had turquoise colored eyes.

"So here's Damien and Iris Keller! They're twins if you haven't realized already." Chris explained.

"Hello everyone," Iris said as she waved. Jessi-Ann and Bob waved back.

"I like your shirt." Jessi-Ann said. "It' sorta funny."

"Thanks," She replied. She looked at her brother with an annoyed expression and said "Aren't you going to say hello?"

"I was waiting for you to shut up." Damien said, and his sister pushed him. "What's up guys?"

"Looks like someone else is here." Chef interrupted, but he was correct.

The girl that walked in had on a purple floral Maxi dress with thin straps and lilac high heel wedges. Her almond shaped eyes were light brown, matching her skin.

"Uh, hullo." She said to the four other contestants that were staring at her strangely.

"Oh I just love your British accent!" Jessi-Ann said. "Are you from England?"

"Thank you." The girl replied. "And yes I am. I used to live there too."

"That's amazing!" She replied.

"Well this is Lena Otabor." Chris said as he looked at his phone. "I forgot that they sent me all of your names on my phone. Well, go join the others."

"Sup Lena," Damien said. "I'm Damien, and this is my sister Iris. Those two are Jessi-Ann and Bob."

Well it's nice to meet you all." She said. "By the way, where's my stuff Chris?"

"In the storage compartment of the bus." Chris replied. "Well, I think it is. I really don't pay much attention to pointless stuff like that."

"You better not have lost my stuff!" Lena shouted angrily. Chris backed up a bit. "I had important things in there! Go check or else!"

"I'm sure it's there!" Chris reassured her. "Chef, go check before she punches my pretty face!" Chef sighed and ran off.

"Well that was interesting." Iris said aloud.

**Iris: "I can't believe Chris just squirmed like a pansy in front of us all, and all because of that girl Lena. I'm keeping an eye on her."**

"Uh, hello." A voice said.

The contestants turned around to see a boy standing there. He had curly black hair and wore a blue button up shirt. He also had blue jeans, brown tennis shoes, and a red cape tied around his neck.

"How did you get in here?" Chris asked. "I didn't hear the door open."

"I flew in through the window." The boy lied. "I'm Oliver Peterson by the way."

"Yeah I remember you." Chris said as he looked at him observantly. "Get in line and don't try anything "heroic"."

"I make no promises." Oliver said as he went to meet the others.

Suddenly there was a noise from above, and a rope fell down. From the sky window, a girl wearing a black jumpsuit with a gadget belt and black boots grabbed the rope and slid down.

"Agent Beezee is present." The girl said.

"Oh no, not another one of _those_." Damien complained. "Who is this?"

"This is Beezanna Morris." Chris explained.

"Why does he want to know my identity so much?" Agent Beezee asked Chris as she eyed Damien. "Are you planning on stealing it?"

"Uh, no, I'm not." Damien replied.

"I'm keeping an eye on you." Agent Beezee said as she gathered her gear.

**Damien: "I have one word for this girl: NUTCASE! Wait! I think that's two words. Oh, forget it."**

As the other contestants introduced themselves to Agent Beezee, the door opened again. A girl wearing a green silk V-neck tank top, a short black skirt, and green gem sandals walked in.

"Hello, Chris." The girl said calmly. "It's so great to be here!"

"You must be Krystal Tate." Chris said. "Nice to meet you I guess. Go join the others."

"Before you guys tell me your names," Krystal started. "I'd like to say that I brought cookies for everyone!"

"Uh, no thanks," Lena said.

"Are you sure?" Krystal asked. She tilted her head and gave one of those puppy dog looks.

"Yeah, getting friends by bribery isn't a good way to-…" Lena tried to say, but Chris interrupted her. "Who cares? Give me one of those!"

"These cookies are awesome!" Bob said as he munched on three of them.

"The flavor is perfect." Oliver said.

"Thank you all! You don't know how happy it makes me to hear all of your kind words!" Krystal said with a large grin on her face.

**Iris: "That Krystal girl is so nice!"**

**Agent Beezee: "Agent Beezee doesn't normally eat offered food, but those cookies were the best thing Agent Beezee has ever had!"**

**Damien: "I never thought I could fall in love with food!"**

Jessi-An stared at the girl with her eyebrow arched. Krystal noticed and asked "Is everything alright dear?"

"Oh everything is just fine." Jessi-Ann replied. "Great cookies by the way."

"Thanks,"

**Jessi-Ann: "The girl is fake. Yes that Krystal girl. I can just tell that that smile of hers is being forced. I'm not falling for any tricks. Especially on the first day!"**

"So what, no cookies for me?" A voice asked. A guy had walked inside the room while the contestants were distracted by the cookies. He wore a black shirt, black jacket, blue jeans, white sneakers, and a silver necklace with "MF" attached.

"Oh, sorry but there's no more." Krystal said sadly.

"It's okay babe, how about you give me some sugar instead?" the boy asked as he puckered his lips and leaned towards her.

Krystal giggled and stepped back. "I'm sorry, but who are you exactly?"

"I'm Michael Fisher." He said as he started to flex his muscles. "And I'm the best person you'll ever meet."

"Wow, I guess you're not very self-centered." Damien said sarcastically and Michael glared at him.

"Oh, oooh, I hope I'm not late!" the contestants and Chris heard as a young girl came running through the door. She had on a sleeveless red and blue plaid flannel shirt with a white wife beater underneath, denim shorts, white socks and worn out sneakers. Her dirty blonde hair was in a semi-high ponytail with thick bangs.

"Howdy y'all," The girl greeted as she frantically waved her hand. "My name's Tonya Jane Peterson, but y'all can call me T.J.!"

"Did you drink some coffee before you got here or are you naturally this crazy?" Michael asked with a snicker.

"Excuse me?" T.J. asked, her smile turning into a frown.

"You heard me. Or should I repeat myself? I know how you southern people are." Michael said as he laughed.

T.J. looked hurt and embarrassed. She stared at the ground and blushed.

"I'm sorry, but you've only been here for five minutes and I think you're the biggest asshole I've ever met! Jessi-Ann told Michael. "Actually, I'm not sorry!"

**Jessi-Ann: "Sorry about that! I just get so angry when I'm around jerk-offs like him.**

Michael stood there with his mouth wide open. "D-Did you just call me a-…"

"Thank you," T.J. interrupted. She grabbed Jessi-Ann's hand. "Thank ya so much!"

"It's no problem, seriously!" Jessi-Ann replied.

"The drama's already starting!" Chris squealed. "Oh this season is going to be great!"

"This place kind of reminds me of Saw! Awesome!" Someone said. The contestants turned around and saw a guy wearing old plaid shorts, a green t-shirt, and old brown sneakers. He had messy brown hair and green eyes.

"Was that a scary movie reference I just heard?" Chris asked. The boy nodded. "You must be Theodore Macklin."

"In the flesh," He replied. "But you can call me Ted. Why does this place smell like cookies?"

"You just missed them, sorry." Krystal told him.

"It's okay, nice to meet you all by the way." Ted told them as he went to shake Bob's hand.

"Someone else is here!" Iris called out, and they all looked at the door again.

A teen with a dark green Polo shirt, black Levi jeans, black converse, and a green and black striped fedora hat with a red feather sticking out of it walked inside. He had short curly chocolate brown hair, bright ocean blue eyes, and had his archery equipment strapped to his back.

"Here's our archery guy, Gregory Fletcher!" Chris said.

"Sup everyone," He replied.

"You're really an archer?" Oliver asked. "Can we see you shoot some arrows?"

"No!" Gregory yelled. Everyone stared at him with their eyes wide open. "Uh sorry. It's just that my arms are a little sore today. Maybe tomorrow."

"Oh, okay." Oliver replied.

"Well all the first twelve contestants are here!" Chris started. "And it looks like we're running out of time! Come back next time to meet the other twelve, only on Total Drama Dimensions!"

**So what id you guys think? Loved it? Hated it? It was okay? Or did it make you want to stab your eyes out? I'll only know if you review.**

**AND HAPPY 4****TH**** OF JULY! If you live in America that is.**


	5. The Introductions: Part 2

**First I'd like to thank ALL OF YOU for your nice comments! They made me so happy! I wish I could give all of you one of Krystal's cookies! But as you know, they finished. : ( **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama, any of the brands mentioned below, Robin Hood, or Michael Bay Fox. It'll be kind of creepy if I owned a person, don't you think?**

* * *

><p>"Are we on?" Chris asked as he stared directly at the camera. "Last time on Total Drama Dimensions! We met our first twelve contestants. There were cookies, spy gear, and even some DRAMA! I know! Well not much happened besides that, so stick around to meet the next twelve losers, right here on Total Drama Dimensions!"<p>

(Theme Song)

Chris, Chef, and the twelve contestants stood inside Chris's Hideout and were chatting and such.

"I wonder what the other contestants are like." T.J said aloud. "I hope they aren't mean like that jerk Michael!"

"Don't worry," Jessi-Ann reassured her. "I have your back. Even though I doubt anyone could be _that_ jerky."

"Oh you're just the sweetest!" T.J. replied. "It's so nice to make a friend so early in the competition!"

"Friend?" Jessi-Ann asked.

"Yeah, friend. We are friends, right?" T.J. asked as she looked at Jessi-Ann hopefully.

Jessi-Ann smiled and said "I guess we are." T.J. squealed and bear hugged her. "Can't…breathe…!"

"Oh this is gonna be so much fun y'all!"

On the other side of the room, Gregory sat on his bag and was starring and T.J. and Jessi-Ann.

"So does your arm still hurt dude?" A voice asked, breaking Greg out of his trance. He looked up and saw Bob and Damien standing there.

"What do you- uh, yeah it does!" He replied quickly. He looked at them nervously and added "It'll be fine soon."

"That's great!" Bob said. "I can't wait to see you fire some of those arrows, like Robin Hood!"

"Ironically I hate that cartoon." Gregory replied.

"So do you play any sports?" Damien asked.

"I play some football and baseball, but nothing too serious." He explained. "What about you?"

"I play football too. I'm the quarterback of the football team back at school." Damien replied.

"That's cool I guess." Greg told him.

"Well it was nice meeting you." Bob said. "Hopefully we're on the same team."

"And don't worry, I won't tell anyone about your crush." Damien added.

"My what? What are you-…" Gregory tried to say, but Chris, interrupted him.

"I think someone is here!" Everyone shut up!" He shouted as the door opened.

A girl with a lime green tank top with a white baggy over shirt, denim shorts, black and white checkered Van hi-tops with neon pink shoelaces, somersaulted into the room. She had straight black hair with a hot pink streak in it, and light blue colored eyes.

"Give me a T-O-T-A-L-D-R-A-M-A-D-I-M-E-N-S-I-O-N-S! What's that spell?" The girl cheered.

"You're an idiot?" Michael asked with a snort.

The girl walked up to him and grabbed Michael by his shirt. She put her fist in front of his face and shook it angrily. "Say that again. I dare you!"

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Michael sputtered, and she let him go. He fell to the ground with a _THUD!_

"Next time I won't be so nice." She said. Her angry expression quickly turned into a happy one. "Hi everyone!"

"This is Jade Norris." Chris read from his phone. "She's our cheerleading chick!"

Iris nudged Damien with her elbow and he pushed her back.

"It's so nice to meet you all!" Jade said as she grabbed Ted's hand and shook it. "I can't believe I'm really here!"

Neither can I." A voice said. Chris and Jade turned to see a guy around the age of 18 walk inside. He had on white shorts, somewhat dirty white sneakers, and a white t-shirt with a Ray Allen Boston Celtic jersey over it.

"And you are?" Jade asked as her eyebrow arched.

"Joe, Joe Smeader." The guy replied. "Hola everyone." They all greeted him and he smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Joe: "They all seem so nice. But they're most likely faking it. Sad, isn't it?"<strong>

* * *

><p>"So you and Jade should go interact with the other contestants until someone else shows up." Chris said.<p>

"I just hope he doesn't interrupt me again." Jade snapped.

"Sorry about that…" Joe replied.

Fifteen minutes later there was a knock on the door and Chris shouted "Come in!"

A teenage boy walked inside. He wore a black skull shirt with navy blue rims, a blue and yellow cardigan, cerulean blue jeans, and black and white converses. He also had a puppet in his hands. The puppet had on a red sun-patterned shirt, a blue denim cardigan, blue jeans and black converses.

"What's shaking everyone?" the boy asked.

"Didn't I tell you that I was going to speak first?" The puppet told him.

"Oh, I forgot. Sorry Ryu." The boy said as he blushed.

"What's up everyone?" Ryu said. "The name's Ryu, and this loser is Jordan something."

"Your last name is really 'Something'?" Oliver asked.

"No, it's Sedgewick!" Jordan replied. "Ryu, get my last name right for once!"

"Yeah, like I'm really going to do that." The puppet replied.

"Chris, is this for real?" Lena asked. "It's not that I don't like puppets or anything. It's just that…"

"Jordan's weird?" Ryu asked. "You haven't even seen nothing yet, sweet cheeks. He gets weirder."

"Don't call me sweet cheeks." Lena snapped.

"Would you prefer honey bun?" Ryu asked.

"You call me that ever again, and you'll take a trip down a wood chipper." Lena said angrily.

"Looks like someone needs to take a chill pill." Someone said.

Lena turned around and saw a girl with black curly hair that reached down to her shoulders, standing there. She had on an ocean blue tank top, black shorts, black ankle boots, and black hoop earrings.

"Excuse me, but I don't think I was talking to you." Lena told her. "I was talking to the puppet.

"Well now you really are talking to me." The girl replied. "And like I said, you need to take a chill pill flower girl."

"Uh, Alexis Black, I think you should stop right now." Chris stepped in. "Before things get ugly."

"Things already got ugly." Alexis said as she eyed Lena's purple floral dress.

"S-Shut up!" Lena shouted. She squeezed her eyes closed and took in deep breathes.

* * *

><p><strong>Lena: "As much as I want to, I can't tell her off. I don't want anyone to think I have a temper problem. You've seen what happened to Eva."<strong>

* * *

><p>"Look at you," Alexis said. "You're such a nut."<p>

There was an awkward silence.

"I think I'll go stand over there." Jordan said as he rushed off.

"No, I want to see!" Ryu protested.

"Shut up!"

"You even got the weirdoes running away." Alexis continued. "You're pathetic."

"Oh god, looks like there's already a bitch from the kennel here." A voice said.

The two turned and saw yet another teenage girl standing at the doorway. She wore a green striped burnout tee, blue skinny jeans, a blue and black checkered scarf, black Nike Air Prestige II High with neon yellow shoelaces, a white beanie, and several pink bracelets on her left arm.

She had thick, light brown shoulder-length hair that had dirty blonde and dark brown streaks in it.

"What did you say?" Alexis asked.

"I think I just called you a bitch." The girl said as she stood next to Lena. "Now be a good little doggy and go run into a highway."

"I'll do that as soon as you take that tissue out of your bra and grow some real melons." Alexis said as she folded her arms.

"She did not just go there." Lena told the girl.

"I think the bitch just did." The girl replied as she laughed. "It doesn't look like she's been trained. Maybe I need to break her." The girl cracked her knuckles and took a step towards Alexis, but Chris went between them.

"Okay, that's enough girls, especially from you Roberta Farber." Chris exclaimed.

"Call me Robbie!" She replied. "Don't ever call me Roberta again!"

"Yeah, I don't really care." Chris told her. He looked at Alexis and saw that her eyes were watering. "Look at that, you made her cry!"

"I can't believe she said that stuff about me!" Alexis wailed.

"Stop faking, you drama queen." Robbie shouted at her as she and Lena walked away.

"You know, you didn't have to do that." Lena whispered.

"She would have demolished you out there if I hadn't stepped in." Robbie said with a chuckle.

"I could have handled her!" Lena retorted.

"We'll see about that next time." Robbie said. "Hopefully you crush her spirit permanently."

"That's a little too harsh."

"Whatever you say." Robbie said with a sigh.

Ten minutes later there was a knock on the door and a boy stepped in. He had on a green t-shirt with a black suit jacket over it, baggy jeans with tears in it, and grey converse. His dark brown hair was spiked up with gel, and he held a video camera in his hand.

"Here comes Matthew Hart." Chris said as he grabbed his hand and shook it.

"Yup, I'm finally on television!" He said. "I can just hear fame knocking at my door!"

Iris stepped out of the crowd of contestants and said "Hi, my name's Iris! Nice video camera by the way."

"Thanks. I'll be using it to record everything here." Matthew told her. "It's not the best video camera ever, but I'll get a new one once I become a successful film maker!"

"Please don't tell me you're planning on making pornos." Iris said as she frowned.

"Of course not!" Matthew said with a disgusted tone. "I'll be making huge blockbusters! Soon everyone will know who I am!"

"I smell another Michael Bay Fox." Ryu said, and everyone laughed.

Matthew's face turned bright red. "Don't you ever compare me to that scum, you…uh, puppet?"

Suddenly the door opened, and a boy with blue hair stepped inside. He had on a black American eagle shirt, black Levis, and black Jordans. His eyes were colored dark blue.

"Ryan Okazaki, what's good man?" Chris asked.

"I'm just fine." Ryan replied as he walked past Chris and joined the others.

"I swear, you contestants get ruder every season!" Chris snapped.

The door creaked open again, but this time two teenage girls walked inside.

One of the girls had long, black wavy hair with green highlights. She had on a black three quarter inch shirt with green and silver writing on it that said 'I Am Insuperable', camouflage shorts, and black converse.

The other girl had wavy light brown hair that reached up to her shoulder blades. She had stormy grey eyes, and had on a light blue button-up blouse with capped sleeves over a grey lace-edge camisole, dark jean capris, and grey high-top converses.

"Looks like our girls Isabelle Stilio and Charlotte Sopht are here." Chris announced.

"You don't know how great it feels to be here!" Isabelle said. "And you can call me Izzy."

"Oh great, another Izzy." Michael snorted.

"Uh, hello everyone." Charlotte said. She looked at the faces of the crowd who was greeting here and spotted Joe. Without realizing it, she noticed that she was staring at him and blushed.

"Well it was nice meeting you girls." Chris said. He was being surprisingly nice. "Go over there with the others. There are only a few contestants that aren't here yet."

As if on cue, an African American boy walked inside the room. He had on a white dress shirt that was a little too tight for him, a red bow tie, black jeans, and white and red Chucks. He also had dark brown eyes.

"Sup, everyone!" He said as he fist bumped with Chris.

"Our mechanic Nick Dawson is finally here!" Chris said. "Good, we need you in case anything goes wrong with the Chris Warper."

"The what?" Nick asked.

"I'll tell you about it soon." Chris replied as he pushed him towards the others.

Five minutes later the door opened once again, and a girl with a grey striped V-neck shirt with a white tank top underneath, tan capris, black and light blue striped sneakers, and thin black rectangle glasses walked in. She had her sleek black hair in a ponytail.

"You must be Gracline Hwang." Chris greeted. "Welcome to Total Drama Dimensions!"

The girl said nothing. Then suddenly she ran up to Chris and hugged him. Chris's mouth hung open and he blushed. A few seconds later Gracline walked away.

"Uh, that was strange…" He said. "But anyway, it looks like everyone's here."

"You're forgetting about me, sir." A voice said. "Well everyone does…so it's okay I guess."

Chris turned around and saw a boy in an orange t-shirt under a buttoned black vest, white skinny jeans, and black snow boots. He had straight, dark red hair that reached up to his chin.

Chris tilted his head and put his hand in his pocket to grab his phone, but he couldn't find it. "Where the hell did my phone go? Oh forget about it, Ill use my other one. Kid, tell me your name."

"It's E-Everett Connaway." The boy said as he stared at the ground.

"Well, go interact with the others." Chris commanded.

As Everett walked towards the crowd, he noticed Jordan and Ryu. The color faded from his face and Everett stared at Ryu in a terrified trance.

"Are you okay, dude?" Jordan asked.

"Get that thing away from me!" Everett shouted as he ran away from them.

"He's a bigger loser than you Jordan!" Ryu told him. "I didn't even think that was possible!"

"It looks like he was the last one, so let me start your introduction." Chris said as he walked over to the Chris Warper and smiled. "Welcome to Total Drama Dimensions! This season, you twenty-four will compete in challenges placed throughout different dimensions! I don't need to explain the rest, since you've already know how Total Drama works by now. Last person still left wins one million big ones!"

The contestants began to murmur and talk amongst themselves.

"Travel through dimensions? That's not even possible!" Michael stated. "And I'm pretty sure I didn't sign up for that."

"Technically you did." Chris said. He snapped his fingers and Chef held out a huge stage of contracts. "Don't even bother trying to destroy them. I've made hundreds of copies."

Lena gasped. "Do you know how much paper you wasted? All those trees died for nothing!"

"Like I care." Chris said. "Let's get inside."

"There's no way I'm going in that thing." Michael said as he stood his ground.

"If you don't come, we'll have to kill you." Chris replied without turning around. "It's in the contracts."

"I hate you." Michael told him.

"Oh Chris, I think you're forgetting someone." A voice said.

The contestants and Chef turned to the direction of the voice and gasped. Standing there was the one and only...

"It's Courtney!"" T.J. squealed. "I can't believe it! She's really here!"

"Why is she here?" Agent Beezee asked questionably.

"Oh, she's our special co-host." Chris replied. "Can we get in the bus now?"

"Wait, is she going to be with us all season?" Damien asked.

"No, just until the next aftermath episode." Chris replied. "She'll be switched with one of the other Total Drama stars."

"We're going to have aftermath episodes?" Damien asked.

"You kids ask too many questions!" Chris shouted while Damien just shrugged. "Can we please just get inside already?"

"Don't worry Chris. I'll whip these newbies into shape." Courtney said. "By the time I'm done with them, they'll be easier to handle."

"Thank you I guess." Chris replied.

"And you can be certain that I'll be able to accomplish this, since you know, I was a C.I.T."

"Yeah, we know!" The contestants replied together.

"That's it! I'm tired of waiting! Everyone get inside before I send you all to the doom dimension!" Chris shouted.

Once they all ran inside the Chris Warper, everyone took their seats and Chef typed something into the steering wheel.

* * *

><p><strong>Jessi-Ann: "This is going to be a lot of fun! I've already made some friends and everyone seems so nice! Well most of them. I can't wait for our first challenge!"<strong>

**Bob: "Yeah, this show is going to be great! But I need to let Jessi-Ann know that I'm really am sorry about snatching her necklace like that." **

**Iris: "I can't wait to crush Damien and everyone else, and win! Damien will be easy, since he's so goo-goo-eyed over Jade!"**

**Damien: "Don't listen to my sister. I don't have a thing for that girl Jade. Right now the money is more important than any girl."**

**Lena: "I'm still upset over the fact that Chris wasted all of that paper! He's lucky I didn't kick him!"**

**Oliver: "This competition is going to be so easy to win." He smirks. "I've won two others just like this!"**

**Agent Beezee: "This show is Agent Beezee's top mission right now! I cannot give too much information about how I plan on successfully completing it, but I will inform you that I still have my eyes on that Damien."**

**Michael: "Chris is a turd. And the others are all misbehaved baboons! I'm glad someone as classy as me is here to help them. As for the money? They might as well give it to me now."**

**T.J.: "This is going to be so awesome! Jessi-Ann is my friend, Courtney is here, and I could possibly win one million dollars! Eeeeeeeeeeppppppppppppp-…" (Cut short due to ten minutes of 'eeping'.) **

**Ted: "This will all probably end with everyone dying. Except for me of course! And I'll just happen to grab the cash at the end."**

**Gregory: "This is going to be fun I guess. Now I just need to find out what Damien meant when he said I had a crush. I don't have one, I swear!"**

**Jade: "I made a special cheer for when I win. I haven't finished it yet, but I'll give you a sneak peek! I-A-M-V-I-C-T-O-R-I! Well that's all I have so far. I need to find a dictionary and learn how to find victorious."**

**Joe: "It's too early to say whether or not I think I can win this thing. Everyone here seems cool though. And I even caught that girl Charlotte starring at me. Interesting…"**

**Jordan (And Ryu): "Oh, I think you really scared Everett, Ryu. Did you see the look on his face?"**

"**Yeah, it was priceless man." Ryu replied. "We should use this to our advantage"**

"**I can't do that!" Jordan told him.**

"**You will if you really want to win!" Ryu told him.**

**Jordan replied "I still think it's wrong, but I'll think about it."**

**Alexis: "Oh I can't wait to give that Roberta girl what's coming for her! Nobody disrespects me like that! I'll get my revenge, and she'll regret everything for the rest of her life!"**

**Robbie: "I know that Alexis must be talking a lot of shit about me right now. Don't worry, I'm not going to do the same, since she's honestly not worth it. Now let's get down to what's important: The Game. You can all place your bets on me, since I'm the most likely to win. Can you even picture anyone else as the winner? I thought so.**

**Matthew: "That puppet embarrassed me in front of everyone! I'll make sure that piece of wood will NEVER work in any production! Not even a school talent show! As for the game, well that's simple. You all already know that I'm going to be a star! And only winners can become one."**

**Ryan: "Everyone here is annoying. Most of them probably won't even last the first day. And I'm a little worried that Courtney may fall in love with me."**

**Isabelle: "I'm totally going to win. I'm determined and I don't think I've made any enemies yet. This is going to be so easy!"**

**Charlotte: I haven't been here that long, so I don't know much about anyone. I don't even know most of their names. The only person I can really remember is the guy I caught myself starring at. I hope he didn't notice, he'll think I'm weird."**

**Nick: "So that's the Chris Warper. Yeah, there's no way I'm fixing that thing unless Chris hands me the million."**

**Gracline: She stares at the camera with a smile on her face. In her hand is a cell phone. "Oh Chris, that was so simple. Just like this competition is going to be."**

**Everett: "That p-puppet was scary. My dad used to…never mind. I don't think I'm going to win, but I'll try to make it far!"**

**Krystal" She glares at the camera and laughs menacingly. "This is going to be so easy." She continues to laugh.**

* * *

><p>"We're about to take off!" Chef shouted. He pressed a button on the panel, and the engine roared to life. The entire bus began to shake violently.<p>

"Make it stop!" Gregory yelled.

"In 5, 4…" Chef began.

"This is going to be so cool!" Agent Beezee shouted.

"3, 2…"

"I don't want to die!" Charlotte screamed. "Not like this!"

"1!"

The contestants screamed as a purple portal appeared in front of the Chris Warper, and it zoomed forward.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you have it! I hope you all enjoyed it. To be honest, I don't think this was my best work. I've had writer's block and been so lazy; I kind of rushed this chapter. I promise you all I'll try to make the next chapter better! Until next time, see ya!<strong>


	6. Sugah Rush Part 1

**A/N: Sorry about the late update. I was on vacation and sadly I didn't have Wi-Fi there. So here's the next chapter, hope you all aren't mad at me! **

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Total Drama or any of the candy brands mentioned below. **

* * *

><p>"<em>We're about to take off!" Chef shouted. He pressed a button on the panel, and the engine roared to life. The entire bus began to shake violently. <em>

"_Make it stop!" Gregory yelled._

"_In 5, 4…" Chef began._

"_This is going to be so cool!" Agent Beezee shouted._

"_3, 2…"_

"_I don't want to die!" Charlotte screamed. "Not like this!"_

"_1!"_

_The contestants screamed as a purple portal appeared in front of the Chris Warper, and it zoomed forward._

* * *

><p>(Theme Song)<p>

* * *

><p>The sensation was wild.<p>

It was like the feeling in your stomach you felt as you rode a rollercoaster, but way more intense.

The force pushed the contestants into their seats, and they couldn't move at all. All they could do was scream in confusion and panic, expecting their deaths.

But as soon as it started, it ended.

They all jerked forward, and if it wasn't for their seatbelts, they would have crashed through the front window. Each of them began to groan as they unbuckled and began to stand up.

"What was that?" Oliver asked as he rubbed his head.

"That, my friend, was dimension travel!" Chris said enthusiastically. He had a huge smile on his face and was quite pleased.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Michael complained. "T-There's no way that's true! This must be a simulation or something."

"You don't believe it?" Chef asked. "Then why don't you look out the window?"

Michael hesitated, but soon enough he walked over to the nearest window and the look on his face was priceless.

Outside was…well nothing. It was a completely blank void that seemed to go on forever. The Chris Warper floated mid-air. (Yeah, it could float apparently.)

"W-What the hell?" Michael stuttered as he backed away from the window.

"It looks like we really did travel to another dimension after all." Jessi-Ann said just to spite him. "Where are we though?"

"In the Dimension between Dimensions." Chris explained.

"The what," Joe asked.

"It's a dimension that's between dimensions." Chris replied. "Seriously, I thought the name explained all of that alone."

"Sorry," Joe said sheepishly. "Why are we here though?"

"This will be our rest stop." Chris explained. "After every challenge, we'll come here so we can sleep."

"Couldn't we just go to a pillow and bed dimension?" Robbie asked as she rolled her eyes. "I mean, that sounds way better than sleeping in a crummy bus."

Silence.

"You know, that's actually a pretty darn good idea Chris." Chef whispered to his ear.

"No, we'll be staying here!" Chris shouted angrily. How dare this girl come up with a better plan? Chris was supposed to have the best plans! The best! "You guys don't need comfort anyway. If we baby you now, you'll be dead by the finale."

The air was filled with groans, curses, and complaints. Chris just laughed and turned to Chef.

"Put in the name of the next dimension." He said. He turned back to the contestants and raised his voice. "Shut up, get back into your seats, and buckle up! We're about to take off to our first destination!"

"Isn't this place our first destination?" Isabelle asked.

"I said shut up!" Chris yelled.

"Okay Chris, we're ready." Chef called to him. "You should probably sit down too."

Once Chris finally finished yelling at the contestants, with some help from Courtney, he sat and a portal opened in front of the Chris Warper once again and it lunged forward.

They all felt that rollercoaster sensation again. Then the Chris Warper stopped, sending them all forward. Ted hit his head on the seat that was in front of him and shouted "Ouch!"

Chris got up quickly and stepped out the door. He looked around and suddenly grinned. "It looks exactly like how I pictured it in my head!"

In front of Chris had to be the most bizarre scene ever. The ground was covered with pink cotton candy. Yes, pink cotton candy. But that wasn't even the strange part. The trees around him, well they weren't really trees. They were actually giant pieces of red licorice and multi-colored lollipops. They were everywhere, creating some sort of 'forest'. Next to most of the 'trees' were blue cotton candy 'bushes'.

A path made of white chocolate and M&M's led into this so called forest.

The sky was filled with either white cotton candy or marshmallow 'clouds'. It was hard to tell. White powder sugar fell from each of them, leaving a layer on the ground.

On the horizon were massive pieces of cake in all different flavors. Random pieces of candy stuck out of the ground all over the place.

"Wow, this place is amazing!" Jessi-Ann said as she, followed by T.J., stepped out of the Chris Warper. "Is all of this candy real?"

"I hope it is!" T.J. said happily as she eyed a nearby Crunch bar.

"Well it wouldn't be the Candy land dimension if it wasn't." Chris told them. "Go knock yourselves out."

As all the other contestants started to come out of the bus, they all began to 'oooo" and 'ahhh' at the scenery.

"Welcome to the Candy land dimension!" Chris told them. "As I can see, it looks like all of you already like it! We'll begin our first challenge soon, but first Courtney and I need to find a river."

"A river," Bob asked.

"Yeah, a river, Bob." Chris replied. "It's a stream of flowing water. How don't you know these things kid?" Bob turned bright red with anger.

**Bob: "I already knew what a river was!"**

"So while we're gone, you all need to stay right here." Chris continued. "Wonder off and get lost, and we'll just assume that you're dead a move on."

"Do you all understand that?" Courtney asked rather loudly.

The contestants all mumbled in agreement and soon Chris and Courtney walked off and were gone.

* * *

><p>As they all began to converse among themselves, Krystal heard a strange noise coming from the Chris Warper. She walked towards the doorway and saw Michael standing there with a worried look on his face.<p>

"Michael, are you okay?" She asked.

"Of course I am!" He lied. "I just don't, uh, think this place is safe! I'm not about to die! Too many people would miss me!"

"It's safe, Michael." Krystal told him. "We're all standing out here. Do you see any dead bodies or blood anywhere?"

Michael shook his head.

"Then come out of there." Krystal reassured him.

Michael thought about it for a second. "You know, you're actually right. If someone as puny as you and those other losers is okay, then I'll be perfectly fine!"

He jumped from the doorway and landed next to Krystal. "This place is still hideous though."

"So," Krystal began. She had a huge smile on her face. "I had an idea, and you seem like a very cool person, so you'll be just perfect!"

"I _am _a very cool person." Michael stated. "In fact, I'm the best person you'll ever meet."

"Really,"

"Yeah, really." Michael replied. "So what's this idea?"

Krystal rolled her eyes and continued. "I was thinking that we could form one of those alliances. So we can be the final two!"

"So, an alliance?" Michael repeated. He suddenly grinned. "I knew my good looks would get to you."

"So is that a yes?" She asked.

"You bet it is!" Michael replied. "I can't wait to tell everyone. They're going to be even _more_ jealous of me!"

"No, you can't tell anyone about this!" Krystal warned. Her cheerful grin had turned into a worried expression.

"And why can't I?"

"If people know about our alliance they'll think of us as a threat." Krystal explained. "We need to stay on the down low."

"But I'm already a huge threat!" Michael whined. "So what's the point?"

"Michael!" Krystal snapped. There was something about her tone of voice that would have easily terrified any grown man.

"O-Okay, fine!" Michael stuttered.

"Good." Krystal replied with that huge grin of hers. She patted his shoulder and walked away.

**Krystal: "Everything's going according to plan."**

* * *

><p>Matthew held his video camera and was pointing it towards some of the giant pieces of Snicker bars that were stick of out the ground like trees.<p>

Curious, Iris walked up to him and asked "What are you doing?"

Matthew looked up at her and smiled. "Just getting some footage. Once the season's over and I win, I can sell this tape. Then I can really be a star!"

"Uh, okay." Iris said as she started the back away.

**Iris: "Why can't there ever be a normal person on this show?"**

"Wait!" Matthew shouted. "I need your legs!"

"What?" Iris asked. This weirdo was getting stranger by the second.

"I need you and your perfect legs on screen." Matthew told her. "All you have to do is stand over there by that Twix bar." He pointed north, and an actual giant Twix bar was sticking out of the ground. "Can you do it? Please?"

"I guess." Iris replied uncertainly as she began walking towards it. Once she was there she did a pose and asked "Is this alright for you?"

"It's perfect!" Matthew replied as he pointed the video camera at her.

"Just don't stare at my butt!" Iris said, starting to feel uncomfortable. "Or my…perfect legs?"

"Gotcha!" Matthew replied, but of course he did it anyway.

* * *

><p>Bob, Damien, and Gregory were leaning on the Chris Warper. It seemed as if they had just finishing a long conversation.<p>

"So you guys understand the plan, right?" Damien asked. "We'll stick to our alliance 'till the very end. And we'll try to be on the same team."

"We got it the first twelve times ya said it." Bob replied. "It's not very complicated."

Damien looked at his new friend and said "I was just, uh, making sure…"

The way Damien was staring at him made Bob realize something. "You saying I'm dumb?" His face began to burn bright red.

"What?" Of course not!" Damien said quickly. "I just don't want anyone to screw it up."

"And when you say 'anyone', you obviously mean me." Bob huffed. He was a nice guy, but he just didn't like his intelligence being judged.

"No, Greg could mess up too!" Damien replied. He was beginning to sweat, a lot.

"Hey," Gregory snapped.

"C-Can we just end this conversation?" Damien asked nervously.

"Fine," Bob replied. In a way, he was glad to end it.

"So, uh, as alliance leader, I say that both of you can't vote for my sister." Damien continued. "Or date her for that matter."

"Who said you could be the alliance leader person?" Bob asked.

"Oh God, here we go again." Gregory groaned quietly. These two just never gave up!

"Well, I thought it made sense, me being a quarterback and everything." Damien replied.

Nearby, Jade heard this and perked up.

"I say that I should be the leader of this alliance." Bob told him. He faced Gregory. "Don't you agree, Greg?"

Gregory's face turned pale. "Uh, I don't know…"

"You don't think I'll be a better leader?" Bold asked with a huge frown on his face.

"Honestly, I can't tell. I hardly know you two." Gregory replied. "My decision wouldn't be fair."

"Oh," Bob replied sadly.

"Why are you being so defensive man?" Damien asked curiously. "I mean, you weren't like this earlier."

Bob didn't reply. Soon after there a long, awkward silence.

"Hey, Damien?" Gregory asked, breaking it. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, go ahead."

"It's about what you said before." Gregory explained. "About me having a crush. What did you mean by that?"

"Oh, I was saying how obvious it was that you have a crush on-…"

"Hey!" Jade interrupted. She had pushed Bob and Gregory aside and was standing directly in front of Damien.

"Hello?" He replied, sounding confused.

"So, I heard you were a football player." Jade said sweetly. She had a wide grin on her face as she played with his hair. "Is that true?"

"You," Damien told her. "Who did you hear that from?"

"Your sister." Jade replied as she suddenly grabbed his wrist. You're coming with me."

"What? No I'm not!" Damien shouted as she began to tug. "I don't even know who you are!"

"That's exactly why you're coming with me!" Jade said. He voice as sweet as could be. She continued to tug at his arm, but Damien was pulling back.

"No," Damien cried out, and with one last pull he got out of her grasp. "Get away from me!"

Her smile disappeared, and her eyes began to water. "I knew it!" She shouted hysterically. "I knew you wouldn't want to come with me! You probably think I'm a crazy psychopath!"

"Uh, I do think that." Damien said.

Jade began to scream with rage. Damien had hit a sore spot. "That's it! You're coming with me and you'll pay!"

"No I'm-…" Damien started, but Jade grabbed his arm and pulled with an even stronger force this time. She began to drag him, and no matter what he did he just couldn't break free.

"Guys help me!" He shouted to his friends.

She turned to them and had an evil snarl on her face. There was fire in her eyes. "Come near him and I personally rip both your heads off and use them as bowling balls."

When none of them responded, she continued to drag him, and soon they were yards away.

"Should we help him?" Bob asked.

"No, I think she was serious about that bowling ball thing." Gregory answered.

And the two started to laugh uncontrollably.

* * *

><p>Iris looked up and saw that weird Jade girl holding hands with her brother.<p>

She got off of the Babe Ruth bar she was standing on and shouted "Looks like my bro already has a girlfriend!"

Damien stared at her angrily. "She's not my girlfriend!"

"Whatever you say bro!" She shouted back.

He was really not in the mood now. Some psycho was taking him against his will to do who knows what to him.

They finally stopped, and Jade pushed him on top off a giant red Starburst. "Prepare for your punishment."

"I rather leave." Damien said as he began to stand up. He looked around him, searching for a way to escape, but before he could find one, he was pushed back down.

"Stay seated!" Jade shouted.

"Oh come on! Just let me leave and we'll pretend you didn't go all crazy." Damien said. "Does that sound like a good deal to you? It sounds like a good one to me!"

"No, you will pay!" Jade replied. There was still fire in her eyes.

"Pay for what?"

"For calling me a hideous monster!" Jade shouted.

"I didn't call you that." Damien corrected her. "You called yourself crazy or something and I agreed to it."

She slapped him.

"Ouch," He cried out angrily. "What was that for?"

"T-That's just some of your punishment!" Jade explained. "You'll be getting way more! I hope you like getting punched in the face with a pom-pom."

"You don't even have a pom-pom!" Damien said.

"I'll use the freaking cotton candy then!" Jade raged. "I'll do whatever it takes to hurt you!"

"Just let me go!" Damien shouted.

"Apologize then!"

"Okay, I'm really sorry for 'calling' you crazy even though you really are!" Damien said sarcastically.

She slapped him again.

"Say it like you mean it!" Jade shouted.

"I'm sorry! I'll never hurt you again! Please, just let me go!" Damien cried out, and his voice cracked.

"That's much better." Jade told him as she helped him up. "I'm walking you back to your friends. That way they'll know I'm not crazy."

"No, I don't wa-…" Damien stopped as she slowly raised her right hand to slap him again. "Fine,"

While they walked back, Iris saw them again and said "Had fun with your girlfriend?"

"She's not my girlfriend!" He shouted. "I would never date someone like her! Never in my life will I stoop so low!"

Big mistake.

Jade screamed in anger. "I thought you said you weren't going to insult me again?"

"No, I'm sorry!" Damien told her, as he realized his error.

"You're coming with me." Jade said as she grabbed his arm again and began to pull him.

"Why me?" Damien screamed to the world.

* * *

><p>Everett sat alone behind one of the red licorice trees in the fetal position. He eyed each of the contestants as they walked by.<p>

Clearly they were just dying to make fun him. And to laugh at him. He couldn't understand why they hadn't done it yet.

His focus turned to Ryu, the puppet in Jordan's hands. The puppet stared back with that cold, glassy stare that Everett hated so much.

The puppet reminded him of all those horrible memories. It reminded him of- no. He could not even think the name of that person. Doing so would cause him to tremble uncontrollably.

As the memories played in his head, Everett had a sudden urge to cry. He knew he couldn't though, as crying would only make everything worse.

Ryu blinked, causing Everett to flinch badly. He fell backwards, attracting the attention of Jordan.

"This is your chance." Ryu told Jordan. "We could totally use this kid. We'll make him do anything we want!"

"I still don't think this is right." Jordan replied. He noticed that Everett had hidden behind the licorice tree again.

"Stop being such a wimp." Ryu said. "If you really want to win, you'll do it."

"Uh, if you say so…" Jordan replied sadly.

As Jordan walked towards him, Everett got up and began to back away from the licorice.

"Hey you, wait up!" Ryu shouted. All the color from Everett's face vanished and his eyes were the size of golf balls.

"P-Please, don't hurt me!" He pleaded as he continued to back step. "I'll do anything!"

"We're not going to hurt you." Jordan reassured him.

"Actually we probably are." Ryu cut in as Jordan face palmed. "But we rather take up on your offer."

"What offer?" Everett asked nervously. He had backed up into a lollipop and noticed that he was cornered.

"You know, about you doing 'anything'." Ryu continued.

What's going on here?" A voice asked. The two of them, well three if you count Ryu, turned to see Gracline standing there.

"You can talk?" Ryu asked rudely.

"Yes, I can talk." Gracline replied. She looked at Jordan as she said this, instead of Ryu. "And I repeat, what's going on here?"

"Oh, uh, nothing." Jordan explained nervously. "Nothing at all."

"Yeah, in fact, we were just leaving." Ryu added, and Jordan hustled away with him in his arms.

"T-Thank you." Everett spoke up. Gracline faced him and said nothing. Even though she was young, she was quite intimidating.

**Gracline: "I had originally come to see if the kid had some valuables. But I figured he's been traumatized enough for one day."**

"You're welcome." She replied as she walked away.

Finally Everett was alone again, away from that scary puppet.

His happiness was short lived though, as Chris walked out of the 'forest' and shouted "Time for your first challenge!"

* * *

><p><strong> So there you all go! Again, I'd like to apologize for the wait. And thank you all for the kind reviews!<strong>

**I know a lot of characters weren't even mentioned in this chapter. The reason for that is because the first challenge was originally going to be in this chapter, but it was getting too long, and I didn't want to overwhelm you all. So I decided to split it into parts.**

**For all those who said I made errors on their characters, I promise I'll try my best to fix them!**

**If any of you have a request for your OC, I rather you PM it instead of a review. This way I can easily keep track of them. **

**Well until next time…**


	7. Sugah Rush Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama, any of the characters mentioned, or any of the candy brands.

_The air dwelled of peppermint and cinnamon._

Chris lead the group of contestants into the licorice and lollipop 'forest', his co-host (and secret bodyguard) Courtney was closely flanking behind him. The contestants followed, with Chef at the back of the pack.

A wave of excitement and nerves washed through the contenders. They were about to compete in their first challenge! This would prove if they were really cutout for this show after all.

It had gotten windy all of a sudden. The breeze so powerful, it almost blew Bob's cowboy hat off of his head.

The strong wind seemed to be attractive to one thing in particular though: Oliver's cape.

The red piece of fabric whipped around like a mechanical bull, hitting Ryan in the face repeatedly. After getting hit for a twelfth time, he was starting to get annoyed. Well, even more annoyed.

"If that baby blanket of yours touches me one more time, I'm going to strangle you with it." Ryan warned with a deadly tone in his voice.

Oliver turned quickly and fear immediately swept over him. Nervously, he replied "Whoa dude, you need to calm down! You act like I'm doing it on purpose." Then he added "I totally could though. You know, with my mind."

"Take it off." Ryan said flatly, as the cape got dangerously near his head.

"I'm not taking off my clothes!" Oliver yelled. "I don't even know who you are! Plus, you're a guy! I don't go that way bro."

"I meant the bib." Ryan replied. His anger was rising again, and he cracked his knuckles.

"I'm not wearing a bib! Are you crazy or something?" Oliver asked, his eyebrow began to rise. "Or is that a sexual innuendo? Get away from me freak, before I'm forced to laser beam you with me EYES!"

"Take. Off. The. Cape." Ryan said through his teeth.

"Oh, my cape! Why didn't you say that in the first place?" Oliver asked as he untied the knot from behind his neck.

I DID SAY-…you know what, I'm tired of you." Ryan replied and he took in deep breaths.

**Ryan: "I want to stab him in the eyes so badly! Errrr!"**

"I should be the one who's tired of you!" Oliver responded. "You were talking all crazy like and stuff."

Ryan growled and said "Shut up and get out of my sight before I kill you." To make his point he snatched Oliver's cape from his hands and tore it into two.

"No!" Oliver shouted. Realizing he had spoken, he quickly ran off before Ryan could get a hold of him.

A close by Lena overheard this conversation and frowned. Not that she was noisy or anything, she just happened to hear everything. And she couldn't even distract herself with the huge pieces of candy that surrounded her. There was just so much candy a person could take.

"You didn't need to do that." She spoke up.

Not knowing whether or not she was speaking to him, Ryan turned his head to see Lena looking at him. "Do what?"

"Threaten him." She replied, feeling like he was playing stupid.

"And you don't have to medal into other people's business." Ryan told her mechanically. "But like they say, nobody is perfect."

Lena blushed. There she was telling him that what he had just done was wrong, and he points out that she was doing something of the same sort. "I'll k-kick you."

"Go ahead." Ryan replied. "It probably won't hurt anyway." There was a small trace of a smile on his face.

As Lena pulled her leg back ready to strike him, Robbie luckily grabbed her by the shoulder and spun her around.

"Whoa, calm down Lena." She said. "The guy obviously had a reason for doing what he did."

When Ryan didn't say anything, Lena replied "He could have done it another way. Bullying is a horrible thing to do."

Ryan snorted. "And kicking someone you hardly know isn't?"

"You know, he does have a point." Robbie said. Then, after seeing the death glare her new friend was giving her, she added "But so do you!"

"Are you two done yet?" Ryan asked as he jumped over a giant Rolo.

"Yes, we are. There's no way we can ever get through to someone as dense as you." Lena finished. She walked past both of them angrily, stomping her feet along the way.

Robbie laughed. Loudly. "She burned you so bad dude!" She told Ryan as she tried to control herself.

Ryan kept moving forward, not saying a word. "Why are you so serious all the time?" Robbie asked.

"I thought you said you were done talking?" Ryan asked, ignoring her question.

"I never said that dude. That was Lena." She replied. "And you didn't answer me, Grinch."

"I don't hate Christmas."

"I'm surprised. You sure look like you do." Robbie said with a smirk. "So, yeah, about answering that question?"

Ryan huffed.

"Am I annoying you Sir Ryan?" Robbie asked, even though she already knew the answer.

"Yes, yes you are." Ryan told her.

"Good," Robbie replied with an even larger smirk, while she nudged him.

He was about to tell her to get out of his face, but she already had ran off. And the weirdest thing happened: He smiled. It was a very small one, not very visible from far away.

Or then again, maybe we just imagined it.

* * *

><p>"Are you okay?" Lena asked, startling Oliver.<p>

He had taken another cape out from his pocket and put in on. Oliver was expecting Ryan would come to kill him any second now.

**Oliver: "It's always good to bring extras! I mean, how else could I be a hero?"**

"Uh, yeah," He lied. "I've dealt with worse, honestly."

"Really," Lena asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, totally," Oliver replied. "Like that one time I put this tiger from a zoo in a head lock to save the mayor. He gave me the key to the city!"

"You…did what now?"

"Wrestled a tiger. And it wasn't easy! I even got a scar!" Oliver said as he lifted up his shirt. On the side of his torso was a claw mark. Way too small to be from a house cat than from a tiger.

"Oh sweetie, you shouldn't tell fibs like that." Lena said. "I almost believed you there for a second."

"Fibs," Oliver asked. "Everything I just said was true." He started to laugh nervously.

"Don't worry. I'll break that bad little habit of yours." She replied. "You're lucky I came along, or you could have gotten someone upset at you again." Just then one of her eyes twitches.

"Whoa, whoa, wait!" I don't need you to break any part of me!" Oliver said. "I knew you Brits were freaks!"

"Excuse me?" Lena asked. There was a sparkle of anger in her voice.

"T-That came out wrong!" Oliver said quickly. "I love Brits! I mean, I almost got married to one!"

Lena sighed as he rushed off.

**Lena: "Poor kid. If I can't get to that jerk Ryan, I might as well try to help him."**

Someone taps her shoulder, and Lena turns to see Robbie standing there with a huge smile on her face.

"What is it?" Lena asked.

"You are so crushing on that nerd." Robbie replied as she started to laugh.

Lena blushed. "N-No I'm not!"

"You totally are dude." Robbie continued. "I mean, why else would you stick up for him like that?"

If possible, Lena blushed even more. "I was just trying to do what's right! And who are you to talk when you clearly have a crush on that jerk off over there!" She pointed, and Robbie noticed it was directed at Ryan.

"I do not!"

"Please! You defended him! You even stood back to have a chat." Lena explained. As Robbie opened her mouth to protest Lena continued "Don't even pretend you didn't. I saw you."

"T-That…" Robbie stammered. "Fine, I'll say that you don't like Oliver if you say that I don't like Ryan."

"Suits me," Lena answered.

There was a moment of silence, and then Robbie added "You so like him though."

* * *

><p>"Hey, I wonder where Damien is." Bob asked aloud as the group continued to venture into the licorice forest.<p>

"Yeah, I haven't seen him since that psycho Jade kidnapped him." Gregory said, as he tried to hold back a laugh.

"You think she killed him?" Bob asked. He took off his cowboy hat and began to brush some of the powder sugar off of it. "I wouldn't be too surprised if she did."

"Nah, she probably just turned him insane." Gregory replied. As he stepped over an M&M he winced and grabbed his arm.

"You okay?" Bob asked sincerely. He frowned when he noticed Gregory was holding on to his arm. "Still hurting you, huh?"

"Yeah, but I'm good." Gregory replied. "This has happened before. What can I expect, I'm an archer."

**Gregory: "I hate lying to everyone like this. About my arm I mean. I feel fake and untrustworthy. But I can't let them all know about….stuff. I'll be the ridicule of all of us. So I'll just have to keep milking that my arm is jacked up." **

"Nothing I can do to help, Greg?" Bob asked.

"No it's fine, really."

"Maybe you can ask Chris-…." Bob started.

"BOB, I'm fine." Gregory told him angrily. Realizing he had just shouted, he decided to change the subject. "So, uh, I just had a crazy thought. Maybe the thing between Jade and Damien is just some sort of act."

"What,"

"Actually, uh, you know what that was a pretty dumb thought. You should just forget I ever said that." Gregory said quickly. "I'm sure he just got lost or something."

**Gregory: "I can't believe I just did that to Damien!" He face palms with both of his hands.**

"But you could be right." Bob told him. His eyebrows began to arch downwards. "What if those two really are friends? It could be a trick! Man you just found out their game plan!"

"I doubt all of that is true Bob." Gregory replied as he looked around to make sure nobody had just overheard that. "It was pretty clear from earlier that Damien can't stand her."

"Yeah, but what if-…"

"Bob, can we just drop this?" Gregory asked with a sigh. "Damien and Jade will never, EVER be in an alliance together."

"Then why did I see them both holding hands then?" A voice asked.

Alarmed, the two boys turned and saw that the voice belonged to Iris. She blushed as she realized that she had been eavesdropping.

"Holding hands? What are you talking about?" Gregory asked. It was obvious that he was puzzled.

"Well, I saw them both holding hands earlier." Iris explained. "I figured, you know, that they were dating…"

Gregory held out his hand to silence Bob, who about to say 'I told you so'. "Y-You're kidding me, right?"

"Nope…" She replied.

"I knew it!" Bob shouted. "Where is that little traitor?"

"I think he's up at the front with Chris." Iris answered. "And…Jade."

"That's it! I'm going to teach him a lesson for trying to use me!" Bob yelled. He started to storm off in Damien's direction, but Gregory grabbed his arm.

"Wait, not now." He said. "We'll just cause a scene. And maybe all of this is just…just…a big mistake or something. Let him come to us, and we'll ask him."

"You sure? 'Cuz I can put him in his place right now." He said, but Greg just shook his head.

"Wait, did I say something I wasn't supposed to?" Iris asked aloud.

Before anyone could answer her, Chris shouted into a loud speaker he had taken from the Chris Warper earlier. "We have reached our first destinations! Get ready for your first challenge you losers!"

* * *

><p>They all heard it before any of them actually got to see it. A large river, about 25ft wide, stood in front of them. From the sound you could just tell that the current was strong. But there was something strange about this river. Like the fact that there was no water, only milk. And the fact that huge chocolate chip cookies floated calmly in it, each the size of a round dining room table, as if there were no current at all.<p>

On the other side the lollipop and licorice 'trees' got closer and closer together, making it seem more "foresty" (If that's even a word.).

"Welcome to your first challenge!" Chris exclaimed. He ignored the confused looks on the contestants' faces.

"Um…is that _milk_, Chris?" Charlotte asked.

"Why yes it is Charlotte! Thank you for pointing that out." Chris replied happily. "But that's not the only thing it is! It's a _river_ or milk! And cookies!"

"Okay…." Charlotte replied.

"That's not weird at all." Ryu commented, and some of the others laughed.

Ignoring the puppet's put-in, Chris continued "So, I bet you all are wondering what you actually have to do for this challenge. Well it's simple really! All you have to do is cross the river!"

"I don't think that's safe, Chris." Chef added. "Are you sure about this?"

"Oh, I'm more than sure. I'm positive!" Chris replied.

"B-But what if one of us falls in?" Nick asked as he wiped some sweat off his forehead.

"That's what Courtney's here for." Chris said as he patted her shoulder. "She'll dive in to get you if you happen to fall."

Looking alarmed Courtney said "Chris, I never agreed to this."

"Sure you did!" He said. Then he whispered "Do it, or you're fired."

She was silent for a moment, but then she finally said "Fine, I'll do it. I don't want to go home yet. Besides, I have to get my mind off of a few certain things."

Courtney looked at a piece of candy that just happened to look like a certain Goth girl. With a rage of anger she smashed it with her foot.

"Uh….well I guess I'll explain the challenge some more." Chris said. "Jump across the giant cookies to get to the other side of the river. Fall in and you are so out! Whoever makes it across gets to compete in the next, epic challenge!"

"Sounds easy enough," Isabelle said aloud.

"I'm still worried that something is gonna go wrong." Chef exclaimed. "This doesn't look safe at all."

"You're just a party poorer!" Chris retorted. "Nothing bad is going to happen! You just watch!"

"Well…I'm not doing any paperwork for the ones that die." Chef replied.

Robbie gulped. "T-The…ones that d-die?"

"Look at that. Now you've got them all nervous!" Chris complained.

"I was just stating the obvious." Chef replied in a matter of fact tone.

"Well now that _some _idiot has gotten you all freaked out, I'll give you all ten minutes to shake those dumb nerves of yours off." Chris told the contestants.

Hearing this, Bob smiled.

**Bob: "Maybe now's the perfect time to apologize to that girl from earlier. Hope she's still not mad at me."**

"Hey Greg, come with me. I have to do something important." Bob said.

"Like what?" Gregory asked.

**Gregory: "I hope he isn't planning on killing Damien. There's no way I can do that…for personal reasons…"**

"Oh just stop asking questions and follow me man."

Bob gazed around through the other contestants. He saw Agent Beezee looking up at a tree, Nick staring at the river trembling, and Michael showing off his muscles to Krystal. Finally, he saw Jessi-Ann standing next to a giant Blow-Pop with T.J.

As he and Gregory started to walk towards them, he found himself getting nervous and realized that he was starting to sweat.

**Bob: "I can't really explain what was going on there. I blame the hom-he-humid…hot air."**

As they both arrived, the two girls stopped their conversation and looked at them.

"So, uh, Jessi-Ann, right?" He asked.

She gave him a questioning look. "Yeah,"

"I just…w-wanted to say sorry about what happened…you know…earlier. With the chain…" Bob said quietly.

"I remember." She replied with absolutely no emotion.

"So, uh, will you forgive me?" He asked as he looked at her hopefully.

"It depends. Are you going to try and take it again?" Jessi-And asked with a smirk.

"N-No! I won't ever do that I promise! Unless you, uh, want me to! But I won't, honestly!" Bob sputtered.

Jessi-Ann laughed. "I was only messing with you! Of course I'll forgive you."

"O-Oh," Bob replied, and he started to blush.

**Gregory: "I'm sorry Bob, but that was hilarious! Hahaha!"**

**Jessi-Ann: "Kid really needs to take a chill pill."**

**Bob: "I can't believe I made myself look like…look like such an idiot! Ugh!"**

"You need to relax." She said as she punched him gently on the shoulder.

Bob grinned and started to laugh. "Yeah you're right! I do need to calm down." He punched her back, but with more strength than he intended.

"Ow!" She cried as she fell backwards.

**Bob: "I hate my life."**

"Are you okay Jessi?" T.J. asked as she helped her friend up. "You're not hurt or anything, right?"

"I'm fine," She replied as she brushed some dirt off of her clothes.

"I'm sorry!" Bob shouted. "I didn't mean to do that!"

"It's okay Bob." Jessi-Ann told him. "It was just a mistake, I understand."

"You sure? Maybe I can give you a massage, or a…."

"No! It's fine. I'm fine. You don't have to do anything." She said as she held her hands out in front of her in a defensive position.

"Okay…." Bob replied. His head sunk down, and he was unsure of what to say next.

"So, uh, you're Gregory, right?" T.J. asked after things got awkwardly quiet.

"Yeah," Gregory replied. "And you must be T.J.?"

"Ya-huh,"

"So…how are you guys planning on making it to the other side?" Gregory asked.

"We're going to jump across, dun." T.J. giggled and Jessi-Ann soon joined her.

Gregory blushed. "Sorry, I know that was a stu-…"

Hey guys," A voice interrupted.

Standing before them was none other than Damien and Jade. She held on to him tightly, grinning. Damien on the other hand had a phony smile on his face.

"Where the heck have you been man?" Bob asked, breaking his silence.

"I've been….busy." Damien replied as he slowly looked at Jade.

"Too busy for us?" Bob asked. "I knew you were one of those fakes! Always lying all the time. You damn liar! Gregory was right about you."

"Come on Bob, let him at least explain." Gregory said shamefully. He turned to Damien. "We're waiting."

"I've…." Jade appeared to be squeezing his arm even harder. "I've been with Jade. The love of…my life."

Bob and Gregory's jaws both dropped.

**Bob: "I knew it! The little weasel! I'll teach him a lesson!"**

**Gregory: "I can't believe Bob was right…"**

"You say the sweetest things sweetie." Jade said as she rubbed her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah…" Damien replied.

"I can't believe y'all are the first couple!" T.J. said as she went over to congratulate them.

Jade pushed her back and said "Get away from my man."

"Um…what?" T.J. asked.

"You heard me sister!"

"Jade, come on…" Damien stopped as Jade glared at him. "I mean, sugah, stop being so…protective of me."

"I had to baby! The look in her eye! She wanted you!" Jade said.

"What…" T.J. said aloud.

"Wait, hold on!" Gregory said. "How did this even happen? "

"If you mean…our relationship…I guess we just…fell for each other." Damien said quietly. As he finished, Jade started to laugh.

"Well, I think it's strange." Gregory replied.

"We don't care about your opinion." Jade snarled.

Gregory backed up and hid behind Bob, who was cracking his knuckles.

"Did you see the way he ran away babe?" Jade asked Damien, who just nodded his head.

"Can I kill him now Greg?" Bob asked Gregory.

"You won't be killing anyone sweetie." Jade said with a grin on her face. "But we'll be killing you. In this competition that is."

"Oh, you did not just go there!" Bob shouted. "I rather die than see any of ya win this game. Rather die!"

Get ready to die then." Jade said with a wink. She walked away, dragging Damien with her.

"I told you man! I freaking told you!" Bob told Gregory. He punched the lollipop, breaking off a huge piece.

"I can't believe it…" Gregory sighed.

"OKAY YOUR BREAK IS UP!" Chris shouted through the loudspeaker. "TIME TO START THIS THING!"

* * *

><p>"Whenever you guys are ready!" Chris called out. "Just go on up and try not to embarrass yourselves on national television!"<p>

At first, nobody stepped up, but then Jade shouted "Come on, babe! Let's show them what we're made of!"

"Wait, what?" Damien asked. But it was too late.

Jade charged towards the river at full force, pulling him along. Damien tried to keep his balance, but it was too complicated due to him being so close to Jade.

She took a giant leap, and landed on the first cookie just fine. Damien fell on it right behind her.

"You okay baby?" She asked.

"No, I'm not!"

"Too bad!" She growled, and she began to run again. She leapt with proper coordination, and managed not to drop Damien all at the same time. In seventy seconds, they had both reached the other side.

"Look at that!" Chris shouted in amazement. "The first two up, and they already made it!"

"That's because we're the best Chris!" Jade shouted to him, sounding sweet as can be.

"Oh, are you guys going to take that from her?" Chris taunted the other contestants.

Suddenly Joe and Isabelle zoom forward. They both take a leap, and on the same cookie. It begins to crumble beneath them, and before they could jump, they both fall into the river.

"Chris, help!" Joe shouted as he tried to keep himself afloat.

"Courtney!" Chris yelled. She sighed as she dove into the river.

"I guess that's the way the cookie crumbles." Oliver said aloud. He started to laugh hysterically.

"He did not just make that pun." Robbie told Lena as she cringed from the bad joke.

"I think he did." Lena replied.

"Oh come on, that was a good one!" Oliver whined.

Ryan turned to look at him and noticed the red cape on Oliver's back. "I thought I tore that baby blanket to shreds?"

Oliver turned as white as a sheet of paper. "N-No you didn't, you just imagined doing that. Freaks do that a lot." He started to back away.

"No. I did. Give me the new one. Now," Ryan ordered as he starting moving towards him.

"No don't touch it!" Oliver shouted. He started to run to the river, but Ryan was faster than him. He grabbed Oliver by the shoulder, and turned him around. Struggling, Oliver elbowed Ryan in the face by accident.

"You're going to pay for that! Ryan yelled.

The two started to fight, rolling around on the ground. "Help me!" Oliver shouted. "Someone, please!"

"Come on guys, this is ridiculous." Lena told them. She ran over to them and attempted to break them apart. But the two boys kept at it. "Stop this!"

Trying to break free, Oliver lunged forward, but Ryan's grip on him was too powerful. Due to this, they all fell into the river.

Lena coughed as she broke the surface. "See what you two have done!"

"Lena! Are you okay?" Robbie called. She had run to the side of the river, and looked down at her friend with a nervous expression.

"No, I'm covered in milk." Lena replied and Robbie laughed. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, you've just have a milk mustache!" Robbie said. The camera zoomed in on Lena's face, and sure enough she had one.

"Just get to the other side. I rather one of us get there." Lena told her friend.

"Don't worry, I've got this!" Robbie said as she leapt onto a cookie. "See? This is a…piece of cake!"

"I think Oliver's puns have gotten to you." Lena said.

"You just shush." Robbie said as she jumped onto another one.

Lena heard a splashing noise and realized Courtney was swimming towards her. She looked behind her and saw that Ryan and Oliver were still fighting despite the fact they were in a milk river.

"What am I going to do with them?" She quietly asked herself.

* * *

><p>"We've already got five wipeouts!" Chris said cheerfully into his megaphone. "This is the best challenge I've ever came up with!"<p>

"I have to admit, it is pretty funny." Chef agreed.

"Whatever," Chris replied, not really listening to him. "Okay guys, next up!"

Nick looked at the fast moving milk and shivered.

**Nick: "Out of all the challenges… I'm scared of water okay? Don't think I'm a sissy or anything, 'cuz I'm not!"**

"Chris, I can't do this!" Nick shouted in panic. He took a few steps back from the riverside.

"Sure you can! It's simple!" Chris replied. Suddenly he walked over to Nick and pushed him forward. Nick stumbled and shouted as he fell face forward onto one of the cookies. "See, I told you that it was easy!"

"Don't ever do that again!" Nick shouted as he clutched his chest. "I could have died!"

"Oh calm your chizz." Chris replied as he rolled his eyes.

The cookie began to move unstably, and Nick held on to one of the chocolate chips. "C-Can you get me off of this thing? Please!"

"At least try man!" Chris said irritably. "If you fall, that'll get good for ratings!"

"Is that all you care about? Ratings?" Nick asked.

"No, I also care about money!" Chris replied.

As Courtney helped the contestants out of the river, Jessi-Ann turned to T.J, Bob, and Gregory and asked "How about we all go together? Maybe we can help each other out somehow."

"That's fine by me!" Bob said quickly as he pushed Gregory forward before he could say otherwise.

"This going to be so much fun y'all!" T.J. called out energetically.

The four of them charged forward, and landed on a cookie just flawlessly. As it wobbled beneath them, T.J. grabbed Gregory's arm for support almost causing them to both fall off. Bob grabbed them just in time, as Jessi-Ann leaped to another cookie.

As she landed, a piece of the surface broke off and sunk in the milk. "Whoa, watch out about that." She called to the others. T.J. jumped next, and the same process repeated, leaving a bigger gap.

Gregory and Bob looked at each other, uncertain of what to do. "Go ahead." Bob suddenly said.

"You sure?" Gregory asked. He looked at the two girls on the other side, who were urging them to hurry. "Maybe you should go instead."

"No Greg, just go. I don't think I can make that jump." Bob replied as he nudged him. "Just do it." Gregory followed, and daring leap. As he landed a piece of cookie beneath him began to crumble, but the two girls grabbed on to him before he could fall in.

"Good luck guys!" Bob called to them as he jumped into the milk.

The three of them jumped across many more cookies, helping each other along the way. Soon enough, they had reached the other side.

"Yes! I actually did well in my first challenge!" T.J. said happily as she began to hug both Jessi-Ann and Gregory.

"Yeah, I'm pretty surprised too." Gregory said as he blushed.

Come on! If my brother can do this, so can I!" Iris told Matthew as they both jogged towards the river. She took a dancing leap and landed on a cookie successfully. "That wasn't so hard!"

Matthew then jumped, video camera in hand, but he made an error. He crashed right into Iris, and they both flew off.

"No my video camera!" Matthew shouted as he impacted the milk. He raised his arm right above his head just in time. "Are you okay baby? I'll never let something like that ever happen again!"

As Iris's head broke the surface of the liquid, she turned to see him kissing his camera all over.

**Iris: "…Today has been the weirdest day of my life."**

Meanwhile, Robbie landed on the other side and brushed herself off. "That was actually a pretty sweet challenge!" She said aloud.

"A pun! She told a pun! Why doesn't she get punched?" Oliver shouted angrily as he glared at Ryan.

* * *

><p>The cookie spun slowly, leaving Nick in his agonizing state.<p>

**Nick: "Is this what my life has come to? Stuck on a giant cookie for the rest of my life? Scared of milk? I didn't even get to say goodbye to my tools. Screwdriver, if you're watching, you were always my favorite!"**

Nick moaned as he continued to spin again and again and again….

"Chris, you've got to do something." Ted said. "You can't just leave the guy there."

"I'm not doing anything!" Chris replied angrily. "If he wants to be complicated, let him! See if I care."

Shaking his head, Ted hopped down to the cookie that Nick was on and patted his shoulder. "Bro, you gotta get up."

"No, I can't. I'll die." Nick replied quietly.

"You're not going to die man." Ted told him. "If you fall in Courtney will get you."

"Yes I am. And seriously who trusts Courtney?" Nick said and Courtney gave him one of her famous death glares.

"What's the worst that could happen?" Ted asked. Behind him there was a commotion, and Ted turned to see Charlotte and Alexis bump into each and crash into the milk.

"That," Nick replied.

"That was just a freaky coincidence." Ted said, as he gave a shaky laugh.

"It was a perfect coincidence." Nick replied. "I hear the milk calling for me. It wants my soul bro. Did you hear me? It wants my mother fucking soul!"

Ted shook his head.

**Ted: "I've seen people break down in scary movies before. It was way worse, but this is still kinda close to those situations. Too bad I never seen a movie where they stop going crazy… Hollywood, you need to work on this!"**

"So, the river wants your soul, huh?" Ted asked. "Well, staying here isn't going to help you. I can see that this cookie is already starting to get soggy. You'll fall in soon."

"It's not soggy. Stop lying to me." Nick retorted.

"I'm not lying. It's getting as soggy as grandma boobs." Ted explained. "Are you willing to let soggy grandma boobs be the end of you?"

"No…."

"Then get it together bro. You can do-…"

"Get out of my way!" Michael shouted as he pushed Ted off of the cookie. There was a loud splash, and coward away as some of the milk touched him.

"It burns!" He shouted.

Michael laughed as he continued on, Ted cussing at him the whole time. Just then Krystal jumped right in front of Nick, and he looked at her nervously. "Please don't push me in."

"Now why would I do that sweetie?" Krystal said as she helped him up.

"I don't know….that other guy just did it." Nick replied shamefully.

"Come on, just follow me." She said as she leapt to another cookie. "See, it's easy." Nick looked at her, and then at the milk between them. He bit his lip in concentration. "We don't have all day now." Just then he jumped…..and landed beside her.

"See! That wasn't so hard!" Krystal said happily as she grabbed his shoulder. "Think you can do it again?"

"Y-Yeah….I think so." Nick replied as he grinned.

"Would it help if I hold your hand?" Krystal asked as she held her other hand out.

"Yeah, actually it would." Nick said as he grabbed it, and they jumped to another one.

**Krystal: "Ugh. The things I have to do to keep my cover."**

Soon enough Michael reached the other side, with Krystal and Nick following behind. As they landed on the ground, Krystal let go of his hand.

"I made it! I can't believe I actually made it!" Nick said as the others cheered him on. He turned to Krystal "Thank you."

"You are so welcome." She said as she gave him a huge grin. When she turned around she rolled her eyes in disgust.

"There are nine of you on the other side of the river!" Chris shouted into his microphone. "Come on! You all could do way better than that!"

Gracline looked to the left of her to see Everett in the fetal position. She sighed as she walked up to him. "What's wrong with you?"

"I can't do it." Everett replied without turning to her.

"Do what?" She asked.

"I can't do the challenge. I'm going to fail. I just know it." Everett replied sadly.

"You haven't even tried yet." Gracline responded. "I need an explanation as to why you cannot complete this task."

"Isn't…Isn't it obvious?" Everett asked. "Just look at me…"

"That response doesn't answer anything." She replied. "Come with me. I'll prove you wrong." She led him to the edge of the river. "On the count of three, we'll jump."

"Okay…" Everett said.

"1, 2…3!" Gracline shouted, and they both jumped. They landed on the cookie with a thud. "One down, approximately five more to go."

"Yo Everett!" Ryu shouted as he and Jordan jumped on the cookie that was right in front of them.

"Ah!" Everett screamed as he slapped the puppet away and bumped into Gracline. The two of them, along with Ryu, fell into the milk.

"No, Ryu!" Jordan shouted as he dove in after him.

"Looks like that's it." Chris said. He was sitting on Chef's back as he swam to the other side of the river. "I can't believe only nine of you made it across. I'm disappointed in you all."

"Hey, where's Agent Beezee?" Jessi-Ann asked.

"I'm right here!" Agent Beezee yelled from above her, hanging upside down from one of the licorice 'trees'.

"How did you- never mind." Chris started. "The ten of you will be moving on to the next part of the challenge! Hope you all are ready because this one is even more epic!"

"And by epic, I'm guessing you mean harder." Robbie said.

"Yup," Chris replied as he snickered. "It's gonna be a real jawbreaker!"

"A pun!" Oliver shouted from the other side.

"So…follow me and I'll explain everything." Chris said as he walked inside the 'forest'.

Now that they were closer, the contestants realized something.

This 'forest' looked different.

It looked….

Deadly.

* * *

><p><strong>I AM SORRY FOR MY PROCASTINATION I AM A TERRIBLE PERSON AND YOU SHOULD ALL THROW ROCKS AT ME!<strong>

**Now that that's done, I really am sorry about the wait. I've been out of it lately, but I'm trying to get back on track. With my grandmother leaving, school starting, and homework I've had a lot of distractions. But I'll never quit this story. I just hope you all haven't given up on me yet. **

**So there are a few things I have to point out. **

**First, there may seem like I spend way too much time on some characters. This will happen for each dimension. I'm trying to get some character development to happen, and with 24 different characters it's kind of hard. If your character isn't speaking much right now, do not worry. I have stuff planned for them in later chapters. Also, the less your character speaks the bigger chance they won't be eliminated in the chapter. **

**Second, Nick was sort of out of character in this chapter. But I figured that since he was in the face of his fear it'll be an excuse for him going all crazy like that. He'll be back to normal in the next chapter. **

**Thirdly, I'm still worried that I'm not getting Robbie or Lena right. If I haven't, the creators of them can yell at me. I deserve it. **

**Hopefully they'll be a quicker update next time. Once again, sorry. See you all soon! **


End file.
